Evil lurks in the night
by Blackcherrycats
Summary: Zera is the mews newest threat. She is a chimera wither much more powerful than them. She is aid to be cold hearted but can someone change that? And can the mews survive?
1. Chapter 1

"You are the last chimera wither. You must succeed in your mission." The wither said. "Hai. The mew mew mews shall not be a problem." The alien speaking to the wither was a girl with long blue hair, pricing blue eyes and extremely long curved claws. She had on a black skirt black tanktop-ish shirt and boots that came up to her thigh. " then continue with you plans I have trust in you to kill the mews and capture earth for our race, don't forget to transform at night for a higher power" "I will" and with that the girl teleported away.

on earth

the girl sat on a roof at knight looking for one of the aliens who were supposed to be taking over Earth. Kisshu, pai, and tarturo. She was also looking for the mews houses. She came upon ichigos house first. "WITHER CHIMERA!" She screamed transforming into her true form. She had a half shirt on and the same black skirt but shorter boots. Her icy blue hair was now black and her once blue eyes now had a purple cat pupil with black swerve the color was. Also she had black and purple bat wings and A devil tail. She teleported in ichigos room. She grabbed ichigo by her neck which woke her her up. "What's going on?! Put me down!" She screamed then looked at the girl. "W-who are you? What do you want?"

the girls voice was icy and quiet. " my name is Zera. I was sent to destroy you"


	2. Chapter 2

zera teleported her and ichigo into her demension. "This is my demension mew ichigo were I shall keep you prisionor." The place they were in was dark misty and there was no sun. Endless darkness. "D. Not move if you wish to live" Zera said to ichigo. Ichigo sat dawn on a rock looking terrified. Zera rubbed lend black pendant. And it terrifying creature apered. The wither. "What do you want?" the wither spoke to Zera. "I have bright mew ichigo here , what should I do to her?" Zera asked " do not kill her...yet . We shall tell the other mews and lure them here. It's a perfect trap." "Hai. I will go chain up ichigo" she grabbed ichigo and dragged hEr away" what are you? What do you want? are you a cyniclone?" Ichigo asked "to awnser your questions stupid human, I am a. Wither chimera but I am half ciyniclon and I want to kill all the mews and rule earth" "why what did we ever do to you?" Ichigo asked "none of you bussiness now shut up" ichigo did was Zera said. She pulled her into a large dark cave chained up her hand and teleported away

later that night Zsomething team hacking. Going into people's minds as they slept into their dreams. she wanted to go into the mews dreams tonight but she ended up in kisshus for some reason. She hid in his dream but her presance caused an interference. " this feels like one of those real life dreams" Kisshu said. "That's too bad..I wanted to dream about ichigo again" walk flew around but soon felt like he was being watched. That's when he spotted zeras eyes threw a bush he teleported in the bush making Zera jump. She turned and scratched him with her long claws. " ow! hey this is a dream why dose this hurt" Zera grabbed him and pinned him down. "This is not a dream idiot. This is in your mind." "Who are you?" "I'm Zera " she growled. They both flew up when Zera seemed a little less hostile." Why are you here?" Kissue said. "I was trying to get into a mewas mind but now that I'm here ill stay awhile " she replied " by the way why did you want to dream about ivhigo?" She asked "uhh...no reason" Kisshu said. "Wait...you like her don't you?" "so? What I'f I do?" He said "that's pathetic ". "STAY OUT OF MY BUSSNESS!" "Fine fine...drama queen" Zera was trying to annoy him now. " you should know I have your little cat girl locked up in my demension"she taunted . "WHAT? Did you hurt her?!" "Not yet but my full moon shell be dead..." Kisshu held his sword up to her neck . Zera tried to get out of his grip. Don'uouyou dare hurt her!" " Maybe I can let her live. She said " I'll be seeing you kisshu" she said and teleported away


	3. Chapter 3

"have you made any progress so far?" The wither asked

"I'm...working in it" Zera replied

"we'll get to it! I need them all by next full moon"

"understood "

ill work on mint next. Zera thought I can take her to my demension though her dreams...but first I guess I should check on ichigo first...

she teleported to the cave. Ichigo sat against the wall still trying to get out of her chains. "Still trying human? It's pointless...unless.."Zera trailed off slightly while smirking at ichigo."unless what?" Ichigo said sadly. "unless you were to join me..." Zera said. "Join you?! I'd rather die!" I was hoping youd say that. Zera thought "then so be it. I was planning to kill you anyways...though that would have changed my mind...oh we'll" she said turning around "you really think you can pull this off? masaya will come and save smiled even more "masaya? He wouldn't happened to be this boy would he?" She held her hands together and formed a bubble. Inside was masaya trapped similar to ichigo. Ichigo gasped. "Oh yes. I had him planned out long ago. Can't have people messing up my plans ya know" Ichigo began to sob. Leaving Zera for satisfied. and with that she vanished.

that put me off track. Well, mint can wait. Ill go bug kisshu. She thought.

kisshus pov

oh great another dream in this place" he said looking at his murky surroundings. "Welcome back " Zera said from directly behind him making him jump. "Oh no not you again...why do I have dreams about you." He said " how many times must I tell this is not a dream...ugh besides the point I came to ask you something.." Zera replied. "what?" Kisshu asks looking annoyed. "Join me" she said quietly "what your not even real! And and... This just isn't making sense..." He said. "no! Listen I can prove it! Meet me tomarrow at tokyo tower at midnight.." Zera pleaded "sure... If your real i join you"

"great! See you tomarrow then!" Zera took out her bat wings and tail and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

zera flew over to meadow in tokyo. She hated things like this..so..so full of life just alive in general. She drew her wings over her and cupped her hands "wither!" She said in an echoey voice. The meadow turned black and crumbled. Much better she thought. Later at midnight she was a plan to she kisshu. She needs recruits...they could be helpful and kisshu was very strong and a good fighter he'd do nicely. "Ugh... I hate sunlight I should get back to my demension" she vanished

"like I said we are planning an attack on the mews at midnight . With their leaders absence they will be much weaker." Pai said "midnight? I'm busy" kisshu said. What's so important kisshu?" Pai asked "oh ummm...I'm meeting someone." pai eyed i him strangely. He sighed "if you must ..." He said and teleported away

zera began to fly down to tokyo tower she saw kisshu waiting for her. She flew in frount of him.

kisshu saw a girl fly in frount of him. "Hello kisshu I told you I was real didn't I?" Kisshu couldn't believe it. There she was real. He didn't want to admit it but she kind of looked pretty in the moon light .

zera could tell he was shocked my her. "We'll I'm real so come with me" she grabbed kisshus hand and teleported. Once they were they Zera sat down and said "you probley have some questions right?"

"yeah, first why do you have wings and a tail?"

"I'm a chimera wither...last of my kind and before you ask I'm half cyiniclone."

"ok that's makes sense...in a weird way"

"anyways kisshu here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to train you in secret, the wither can't know about you or you'd probley die. And uh how do you do with pain?"

"Why?"

"the way you get your wither powers is kinda...very painful..."

"ummmm...what do you do?"

"We'll I bite you...I have poison in my fangs...toxin.."

"Yeah that sounds wired "

"Also stay hidden. If yuki finds you Your dead for sure. Don't ask kish. One more thing have you ever killed? Cause you need to but I can teach you later"

Kisshu stood up and tripped on. Rock cutting himself on a sharp stone. His cut began to bleed. Zera stared at the blood with a dazed look. "Uh Zera? You ok?" Kisshu ask her."no...I - I can't be aground b-blood" she stammerd "why "kisshu asked her. "I cant control myself..."

kisshu got his cut wrapped up and Zera stopped freaking out."sorry about that...it's just that if I taste blood from a cyiniclone or a human I lose control and freak out ill attack anything in my way even kill... Les just say I loose my mind."

They talked about things for awhile until they fell asleep Zera leaning on kisshu in her sleep.

awhile later after they woke up feeling awkward for a little Zera showed him battle moves yet old him to practice and left. She went to check on ichigo. ZerA had two kinds of poison is her fangs one when she gives the person wither powers and such and one that holds toxin. She was going to put toxin in ichigo get rid of her then her teammates would be weak. "Hello ichigo" ichigo looked at her fearfully. Zera hissed at ichigo letting her eyes turn into slits and bared her fangs lunging at ichigo. She bit down hard. And let go as ichigo looked confused and in pain. "Go back to sleep" Zera mumbled


End file.
